1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, the present invention provides a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for scheduling calendar entries from within the context of an instant messaging interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instant messaging is an online chat medium, allowing users to communicate with each other and to collaborate in real-time over a network data processing system. Instant messaging is commonly used over the Internet. Instant messaging applications monitor and report the status of users that have established each other as online contacts. This information is typically presented to a user in a window. Instant messaging applications also are often used by users conducting business. By utilizing instant messaging, business users can view each other's availability and initiate a text conversation with colleagues or customers when a desired contact becomes available. Millions of users communicate using instant messaging systems every day. With instant messaging becoming an important part of both personal and business communications, functionality and usability enhancements are important to the continued success of this type of communication tool.
Although instant messaging systems allow users to communicate with each other in real-time, these existing instant messaging systems have several deficiencies with regard to managing instant message communications. Consider an example of a user who has a number of topics the user wants to discuss with people via instant messaging, but everyone the user wants to talk to is presently unavailable or not online. With current instant messaging systems, the user must remember or write down notes about whom the user needs to contact, and what the user needs to talk about. If the conversation must take place as soon as possible, the user may take extra steps to set an alert when the contact becomes available, or if the service provider allows, send an offline message to the contact. Conversely, if the conversation should not take place until a later time, then the user must make sure the user remembers about the conversation, or make sure the user's notes are saved and used as a reminder, such as in a calendar reminder entry. Problems associated with this existing method is that the user must use external systems to keep track of what the user needs to talk about, who the user needs to talk to, and when the conversation should take place. If the conversation must take place as soon as possible, the user must take steps to set an alert. If the conversation does not need to take place as soon as possible, the user must periodically check the contact list to see when the people the user needs to chat with become available. In addition, with the existing method, the user cannot pre-arrange a chat for a future time within the user's instant messaging system.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for overcoming the deficiencies in the existing art by providing a mechanism for scheduling calendar entries via an instant messaging interface.